half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Beta story line, some suggestions
I was looking through the beta story page, and most of it seems accurate. However there are a few adjustments I think should be considered. (I tried to add you on steam Klow to discuss this with you, but I guess I can just post here instead!) 1. Firstly, the old versions of the "under" levels are clearly labeled "D1", ie day 1 it is only later that they considered using them as D3 (day 3)content. The levels I believe logically belong between kliener's lab and the canals. In fact, the under levels in some variations had you going to the surface and traveling along canals for small sections and then going back underground. The Hydra was always intended to appear here (according to vis groups), and obviously Alyx would be nowhere to be seen seeing as you wouldn't have even met her yet. The E3 Hydra demo with Alyx is of a later variation that was probably to go in day 3. I would also point out that the fact that it is labeled day 3 proves it does not belong with the old story, as the vertigo levels are labeled day 4, so therefore d3_under cant have occurred AFTER this. 2. Alyx in the old story was to be met on in the wasteland for the FIRST time, it is obvious from the story excerpt, the map and her old voice files, reference to her possibly being there at the lab or under should be removed IMHO. 3. Has it been considered that the Antlion caves be placed in front of eli's lab, I have a few reasons this could be considered. In retail the antlion caves were accessed through mines, and you effectively enter a mine like area at the end of ravenholm. The map for eli's lab in the beta is underground and is entered via caves, and would make a logical transition from antlion caves to his lab. Also a scrapyard/junkyard would make a really logical place for you to be given the buggy. Finally eli maxwell's voice files contain warnings about going out into the wasteland, something which would logically come right before you might enter said wasteland. 4. Why does it say the buggy does not exist in the old story? Because it is not mentioned on the map? I would point out that the jetski/airboat isn't mentioned either and the map says "on foot, etc", as in it is saying on foot and also by other means. Also there are OLD maps with the buggy and some seemingly involving a much older coastline section that ran along the edge of cliffs instead of water (the water being much lower in the old story I guess?) Also in the old Depot maps you arrive at the depot in the buggy. 5. You clearly took the buggy, not a train, to the old nova prospekt and Depot, the maps exist. You also fought through the gunship repair bay, then proceeded down into the bottom of the Depot, from here you got in a train carriage and were lifted back to the top and left on the train toward the Air Exchange. Your train was derailed by alyx who was either looking for you or simply supplies, probably the latter given she seems surprised to see you in the story excerpt. You then followed her to a her secret Hideout (in the voice files) and then presumably headed off toward the Air Exchange. The only one I am not pretty much 100% certain about is the position of the antlion caves. I'd like to hear your thoughts Klow, or the reasoning behind your current interpretation of the story. Anyone else's thoughts would be good too ;) Thanks: -Isotope :Hey, why don't you register? Also, what is your nick on Steam? So, TBH, this Beta storyline is driving me crazy. I'd like to have it as a featured article, but I don't know if it will be possible one day, give its eternal incompleteness. I'll think about what you wrote, but not right now. Klow 22:50, 18 May 2009 (UTC)